The subject invention provides an electrically warmed baby bottle which represents an improvement over baby bottle warmers and baby bottles known in the past and provides a solution to the long felt need for a portable heated baby bottle. Baby bottle warmers are well known in the prior art. However, no warmer known to date provides a portable system which can be reheated without need for a cumbersome external heating unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,218, issued Feb. 14, 1947, to Doerr, describes a bottle heater capable of being powered by the cigar lighter in an automobile. To heat the bottle, the bottle is placed within a heated can which radiantly transfers heat to the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,641, issued Mar. 11, 1969, to Welke, discloses a portable baby bottle heating device. Welke uses a three component system which includes a power supply unit which contains a rechargeable battery, a heat supply unit, and a container (baby bottle). The heat supply is separate from the bottle and heats the bottle by radiant heat. The bottle must be removed from the heat supply unit prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,494, issued Jan. 6, 1976, to Fisher and Spector, teaches a vessel incorporating a battery, heating coil, thermostat, and on-off switch. Fisher and Spector require that the bottom compartment containing the battery, thermostat and on-off switch have a screw-type closing mechanism to access the pivotable plug prongs corrected to the battery. The subject invention, in contrast, provides means for recharging a battery which does not require disassembling the water-tight housing. Accordingly, the subject invention provides a convenience not contemplated by Fisher and Spector.
Unlike the baby bottle warmers described before, the heating elements of the subject invention are molded within the walls of the bottle thereby allowing more even heat dispersion. Additionally, the electrically warmed baby bottle of the subject invention provides a bottle which maintains the temperature of a liquid or baby food during use.